Lost Soul
by ManOfSteel
Summary: Takes place at the end of Tempest. Clark saves Lana and the ship disappears, but left something behind..


Lost Soul

by ManOfSteel

Rating: PG-13 for now

Summary: Although his planet was destroyed, a little piece of home came with him. I not just talking about the ship. Clark has to decide what he wants in life. Takes place after during and after Tempest.. AU

* * *

Just before the ship disappeared, there was a flash of light. Then the ship just disappeared. Martha tried to chase her husband as he went to save his son's future. The future that he fought some much to protect. Jonathan chased the Inquisitor reporter. He had caught up with him.

"What do you want with my son" Jonathan said. I don't want your son, Mr. Kent, I just want the story and the money that come with it. Did Lex put you up to this Jonathan asked. I don't have any association with Lex, this is my story and he can't do anything about that. 

Jonathan slugged the reporter and ran back to the storm cellar where he will be safe and can protect his wife. There is no proof of the spaceship now anyways. 

When he hot there, Martha was hovered in the corner of the cellar.

Where's the reporter??

I left him in the field. He can fend for himself. I hope he gets what he deserves, Martha. The two gather in the corner and await for the end of the storm.

* * *

I'll go and call Lana. You stay right here, Chloe said before walking off. Then she turned back and the man she wished she could call her boyfriend was gone. Probably to save and amuse of Lana Lang.

He knew where she would be. He could only hope that she was alright and that he was just over-reacting. As he came up to route 90, he saw it. He was right. There she was, in Whitney's truck, getting pulled into the merciful tornado. 

Lana he yelled.

Clark, she yelled back. but before he could do anything. The tornado had picked up the truck and started on its path. Clark could just stand there and do nothing. So he entered the tornado and try to counteract the tornado by reversing the winds direction. It worked, but he just risked showing off his secret in order to save Lana. He caught the truck and lowered it softly on to the ground.

Lana! Lana! Are you alright?? She was unconscious. So he drove the truck to the hospital to make sure she had no further injuries. He rushed into the hospital.

I need help, she was caught up in the tornado's path and got thrown around a little. Sir, we are going to do all we can to make sure that she is alright. Clark just stood there in the lobby of the hospital, through his eyes, for just this once, everything just slowed down and eventually his was alone in the lobby.

Clark was physically drained as well as emotionally. He went and sat down in the lobby to wait for the doctor's report.

_He looked down to see nice shinny black shoes. He then looked up to see himself in the mirror. He saw himself in a nice looking black tuxedo. He thought for a second and realized where he was at. He was at this years prom. He left the bathroom and returned to the gym where the party was at. He was looking for someone, but he couldn't remember who. Then he felt and delicate hand rest on his shoulder and was shook to turn around._

_O Shit, Chloe!!_

The lady removed her hand from the startled teenager. Um sir, were you the one that brought in the tornado victim the nurse asked. Yes, Clark answered. He hated it when they called them victims, it just didn't sound right. The doctor wants to talk to you for a minute. 

Okay he answers. 

The nurse got up and left to go and get the doctor. Clark then remembered that he left Chloe at the prom, and that it was to save Lana. _"Clark, if you leave me for her, I don't know if I will ever forgive you" _ Chloe's words echoed through his mind as the doctor approached.

How is she?? 

She is resting quietly in her room. She has sustained minor cut and bruises, but she was violently shaken and is currently in a medically induced coma due to the severity of the brain injuries.

Can I see her??

Only for a little bit, she needs her rest.

Clark slowly got to his feet and began walking to her room. Clark slowly opened the door to revel Nell holding Lana's hand. Clark was hesitant, and was about to leave.

Clark don't go, Nell said. Clark slowly entered the room and sat next to Nell beside Lana's bed.

Clark, I can't tell you how much we appreciated what you have done for us over these past few weeks. It really means a lot to us. I thank you again for finding her before it was to late.

All that matters now is that she is safe and that you two are together, Clark answered. I better get going though, my parents are probably worry why I am not home yet, especially after these storms. Thanks again Clark, Nell said. No problem, what are friends for he said as he quietly exited the room and headed to the parking lot. He entered the totaled but still working truck and drove it home.

_"I have messed up. First I promise Chloe I wont leave her, but I do that anyway, who knows if she will forgive me or not. Secondly with all my powers, I still didn't make it in time to protect Lana. These powers are a curse more than they are a blessing"._

**_Hope you like so far. feel free to leave a review or your opinion on how the story should go. Thanks._**


End file.
